Isparana (Earth-616)
; ally of Conan | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zamboulan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Andrew J. Offutt; Roy Thomas; Mike Docherty | First = Savage Sword of Conan #53 | HistoryText = Isparana was one of Conan's . When they reached Bisara after escaping the Kothians, Ispara congratulated with Conan and approved his leadership. After they docked in the Islands of Pearl and met Acheron, she was instantly charmed by his persona. As Conan and the Free Companions set up camp on Dagoth Hill, Acheron and Isparana continued to grow closer, and one night they consummated their love. However, that same night, Acheron was awakened from his sleep and drawn into the catacombs, where he found the empty armor of the Devourer. Isparana awakened and followed Acheron, while Conan heard their voices and investigated. Conan threatened Acheron to keep away from the armor, which caused Isparana to draw her sword to defend him. As Conan and Isparana struggled, Acheron fell the rest of the way under the sway of the call of the Devourer, and he donned the helmet. After putting on the entire suit of armor, Acheron was transformed both physically and mentally back into the Devourer. When Conan escaped from the catacombs and confronted the Devourer, Isparana joined him, but their swords were no match for the Devourer. However, as Conan struggled vainly in hand-to-hand combat with the giant Devourer, smoke began to billow forth from the Devourer as it was consumed from within. The face of Acheron appeared once again within the helmet of the Devourer, and he told Isparana that his love for her kept his human aspect alive, and that he had managed to destroy the Devourer. The effort cost him, however, as his human body crumbled to dust, and the armor collapsed empty to the ground. When they set up camp in an oasis not far from Shadizar, Conan let her sleep in his tent because of her nightmares, but she couldn't stop the assassins of the Night Cult from kidnapping the Cimmerian and bringing him back to Shadizar. When Conan returned to the mercenary camp and his captainship was replaced by Milo, she didn't help the Cimmerian, afraid to endanger the child she bearing. She then decided to stay with the Free Companions and met Conan again in the Turanian steppes. She briefly stayed with the Cimmerian at the Kozak camp, but overnight she sneaked away unnoticed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Isparana was created by Andrew J. Offutt. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Literary Characters